Being with you
by Mr Winchester
Summary: Sequel to Thinking of you. The strawhats are finally reunited now after 2 years. As it approaches the new year one of them has a resolution they want to fulfill. But will it work out for them in the end?


It was approaching New Year's on the Thousand Sunny. This was a special time since they were finally back together after being separated. Nami finally told herself that this would be the perfect time to tell Luffy how she felt. She couldn't keep her feelings from him anymore, and decided she was just going to come out and tell him how she felt. She decided to tell him when he was at his favorite spot of the ship to go over and talk to him alone.

"Hey Luffy." she said getting his attention.

Luffy turned around to see his navigator who he secretly loved. "Oh hi Nami. You need something?"

"No I just thought you could use the extra company. Mind if I come up?"

Luffy nodded and smiled as she climbed up on the head of the Sunny. He was always happy to spend time with her. They both sat on the head and watched the sunset together. It was almost like the day they sat out to watch the sunset before being separated.

"The sunset always looks so beautiful on this ship." Nami said.

"Yeah one of the things I missed was not being able to be on this ship to watch it like I always do." Luffy said.

Nami had never really asked how hard it was for Luffy during that time, but knew it was the worst thing he had ever gone through.

"Yeah there's a lot of stuff I missed to during those two years." Nami said

"Yeah I think of all of us did. I'm just happy we're all back together and sailing again."

"Yeah that's one of the things I'm grateful for since we got back together." Nami smiled thinking of how much she missed the crew those two years. "Can't believe it's already the New Year now though. Seems like we just got back together yesterday."

"Yeah I can't believe it either."

They both sat there just looking at the sun for a few minutes. It was just like the last time they watched the sunset together. Nami finally looked at Luffy to break the silence.

"Hey Luffy can I ask you something?"

Luffy turned his head toward her. "Sure. What is it?"

"What do you think abut me personally?"

Luffy paused for a few moments after her question. Nami was starting to worry that this was a bad idea and was about to say she was sorry. Before she could though Luffy replied back.

"When I was with Rayleigh training I thought about all of you often. It wasn't easy but he really helped me through all of the training and I owe him so much. Whenever I thought back to you and the crew you were always the first one to came to mind. Even Rayleigh saw how much I missed you the most and brought it up one day after training."

-Flashback-

Luffy had finished his training for the day. This was actually Rayleigh's last day being with Luffy for his training. He knew Luffy could handle it from now on, and knew training the last few months alone would be perfect for him to get him ready.

"You've really improved a lot Luffy. You'll definitely be ready when you and the rest of your crew finally reunite."

Luffy smiled back at his comments. "Thanks Rayleigh. It was awesome being trained by the first mate of Roger's crew."

Rayleigh smiled at what Luffy said. The truth was Luffy was so much like Roger that you would swear they were the same person. Rayleigh knew if anyone could achieve what Roger did, it would be Luffy.

"Well then I guess it's time for me to leave you to finish you training alone." Rayleigh said. "Before I go though there's one thing I wanted to say about your friend Nami."

Luffy had been talking about the crew constantly and could tell by the way he was bringing her up the most that he had feelings for her. He knew Luffy wasn't sure how to tell her so he decided to give him one last lesson before leaving.

"Just tell her how you feel when you find the right time. Trust me I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you too. Make sure to tell her though cause otherwise you'll end up regretting it one day."

Luffy nodded understanding what Rayliegh told him. "Thanks Rayleigh. See you later."

Rayleigh waved goodbye and left to go back home.

That night Luffy had trouble sleeping. He kept thinking back to what Rayleigh had told him earlier.

"I just hope he's right about her feeling the same way to." Luffy said to himself trying to get some sleep

-End Flashback-

"Nami the truth is I do love you more than anything else. I was afraid to tell you cause I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way. I've had feelings for you ever since I fought Arlong and his crew to save you and your village. I'm always happy being with you and want to be with you forever."

Nami was shocked to hear all of that. She was literally speechless. She had hoped he did have the same feelings but she had no idea he cared for her that much. Luffy was starting to worry since Nami was being silent.

"I didn't say anything wrong did I Na-" Luffy was cut off by a kiss from Nami. After awhile Nami broke to kiss to finally tell him about her feelings.

"Luffy I've had the same feelings for you to this whole time. I was worried to tell you cause I didn't think you'd understand how I felt. You've always been my hero when I need you, and there's no one else I'd rather be with than you."

Luffy was happy to hear her finally tell him how she felt. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you Nami. There's no one else I could think of that I would want to be with."

"I love you to Luffy." she replied smiling.

They kissed again and then turned back to look at the sunset before it finally disappeared.

Luffy and Nami finally got down and walked towards their rooms. Luffy walked her to the door of her room. Nami turned to him to say goodbye.

"This was the best day ever. I'm happy to know you felt the same way as I did Luffy."

Luffy smiled and kissed her goodnight.

"I'm happy you feel the same way to Nami."


End file.
